Total Drama Revived
by Brohemian-Rhapsody
Summary: Total Drama is back and better than ever! 12 teens will battle it out in the very location that started it all... Camp Wawanakwa! Join Chris and Chef as they put the campers through even more risky challenges. Will there be drama? You bet! APPS OPEN!
1. Da Rules

**Total Drama Revived**

Hey there Total Drama Fans! So, I've never written anything like this before but I thought it might be fun and I'm looking for ways to get myself writing more. I get a little irritated by other OC stories that never get finished (or even started…) so I'm going to finish this no matter what and no matter how long it takes! In order to make this a little easier on myself, I'm only going to be accepting 11 people- Six guys and five girls (I will be including my own OC). The show will go down in the usual Camp Wawanakwa with Chris and Chef and all that good stuff! So let's get this story started:

A few rules:

No Mary-sues of course

Give me unique and believable characters. That means well-rounded personalities people!

I'd like to receive OCs that haven't been submitted into every story, so make a new one!

Make the stereotype simple and realistic. I won't accept hot shy geeky girls with a heart of gold.

If you're reading all of this please add the word "bros" to your character's likes or dislikes.

Since I'm only accepting 11 people, I'm going to be very picky, so please don't be upset if your OC doesn't make it!

Lastly, I need people who get in to review! Review as many chapters as possible and tell me how your characters feel, if I'm portraying them correctly, and how my writing is!

* * *

The Application:

-GENERAL INFORMATION-

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Stereotype:

-APPEARANCE-

Eyes (color, shape, etc.):

Hair (color, style, length, etc.):

Skin Tone:

Body Shape:

Facial Features (Do they have a big nose? Dimples? Etc.):

Piercings, Tattoos, Etc.:

-CLOTHING-

Everyday:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

-ABOUT THEM-

Personality (details, details, details):

Fear and why:

Quote(s) from character (Things they typically say or example of how they speak):

Who would be their friends?:

Enemies?:

Love interest(s)?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

-OTHER-

Medical conditions?:

What would they do with the money?:

Challenge ideas? (optional):

Anything else?:

* * *

So send in those Apps people! I'll start picking and choosing once I get a good number of OCs and post a partial cast list.

By the by, my OC will be Roxy Visco and her stereotype is "The nosey reporter."

I hope to get this going soon!

-Rhapsody


	2. Partial Cast

**Cast Thus Far…**

So I've gotten some great apps so far and have a partial cast list. Now remember, I have to be reaaaaally picky about who I choose so don't despair. I really liked all the apps but if your character didn't make it, it's most likely because I just needed a different type of personality to work with the story, or I wasn't sure how to accurately represent them. I really want a diverse range of personalities, and since there are only six people on a team I need each person to be as different as possible. I did also decide to add four interns into the mix just because I can't fit all of the apps I love into each team! The interns will not be featured quite as often, but they will have their own fun little storyline! And if your OC is not on the list, I may still be considering them.

Here's the "for sure" cast so far (I hope it's ok that I changed up some of the stereotypes a bit):

**Boys-**

Andrew Keiths- The Sneaky Politician

Tan Asani- The Surfing Environmentalist

Dominick Delvin- The Quiet Guy

OPEN SPOT

OPEN SPOT

OPEN SPOT

**Girls-**

Roxy Visco (my OC) - The Nosey Reporter

Molly Thornhill- The Rebel

Lau Wai Ching- The Straight A Student

Tanya Hawk- The Naïve Girl

Callisto Ainsworth- The Go-getter

OPEN SPOT

**Interns-**

Mia Reaver- The Strong Weakling

Ema Atoms- The Weird Scientist

Zakk Blythe- The Metal Kid

OPEN BOY SPOT

* * *

This being said, I NEED MORE BOYS. I'm still debating which girls that I already have to fill in the open girl spots, but I definitely need more boys to choose from! Have any questions? Let me know!

-Rhapsody


	3. Getting Closer

**Getting there…**

Here's a little update on the cast. All of my Girl and Intern spots are filled and I still need 3 more boys! I really want to get this story started, so send in those boys pronto!

Here's the "for sure" cast so far:

**Boys-**

Andrew Keiths- The Sneaky Politician

Tan Asani- The Surfing Environmentalist

Dominick Delvin- The Quiet Guy

OPEN SPOT

OPEN SPOT

OPEN SPOT

**Girls-**

Roxy Visco (my OC) - The Nosey Reporter

Molly Thornhill- The Rebel

Lau Wai Ching- The Straight A Student

Tanya Hawk- The Naïve Girl

Callisto Ainsworth- The Go-getter

Ivory Esque- The Snobby Perfectionist

**Interns-**

Mia Reaver- The Strong Weakling

Ema Atoms- The Weird Scientist

Zakk Blythe- The Metal Kid

Luke Harrison- The "Gangsta" Chef

If I don't get any good male apps I might have to throw in my own OCs which I really don't want to do, so please please please send me your characters! Have any questions? Let me know!

-Rhapsody


End file.
